Dark Love
by PinkRangerV
Summary: Teenagers in love don't usually act like this...but then, Kira and Tori aren't normal. And Tori's even less normal than she lets on...AU. Femslash. A request.
1. Meeting

A\N: This was requested. Thanks for the plot bunny--now it won't leave me alone! ;)

* * *

KIRA

I_ hate_ her.

I look at the tiny body, still and cold, then up at the evil Ranger. Victoria laughs quietly. "So easy." She murmers, almost to herself.

Then she glances at me.

I can see the damage all around me. The rubble is in flames some places, and kids pick through it others, trying to save each other from the scary Ninjas.

Conner and Ethan are gonna get themselves killed fighting. I see them and feel nausea clutch my stomach, the overriding urge to help. But my place is here, by the child.

I have to try to help her.

Victoria looks strange, though. She holds herself perfectly still, as if trying not to fall apart.

Then she steps twords me.

I wait, watching her. I'm demorphed. She wants to kill me, I'm dead.

There's something...intense about that. More intense than I'm used to feeling.

Victoria kneels next to me. "She's alive?"

I nod slowly.

Victoria places her hand on the toddler's chest, and I see a glow.

Water in the blood can be manipulated. Sensei's warning rings through my head. Air in the lungs and water in the blood make Shane and Victoria the most powerful ninjas.

But this time, she's healing.

And the intensity is back.

I shake it away. It feels warmer, better--but who cares? This is no time for unruly emotions.

Victoria smiles at me through her helmet, then walks away.

And the toddler sits up, saying, "I'm hungry."

* * *

TORI

I swear to God. This is so annoying.

I want the Yellow Ranger.

Not Dustin. Even if I weren't lesbian, I wouldn't consider Dustin. He's too sporadic, not to mention embarassing. Can you imagine taking him home? Hi, Mom, Dad, this is my boyfreind Dustin. Oh, sorry about the plate--I know we got it from Grandma and all, but Dustin's just on an eternal mission to embarass me.

Not in this lifetime.

So I'm sitting in her bedroom, watching her sleep.

I figured, fine, I want her. So I go do her, then I'm done.

But she's not waking up.

I sigh with frusteration. C'mon, sweetie. You're too pretty to sleep all night. Let me play with you.

You looked so beautiful when I surprised you with the toddler. Do you know you're lesbian? Do you know that Black Ranger can't give you what I can?

Because trust me, sweetie. I'm better than any man will be.

Her eyes open.

Suddenly everything changes. I can't move.

I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

"Hi, pretty girl." I whisper.

The Yellow Ranger meeps, turning a very unusual shade of red. I smile. "I think your boyfreind might like that look. I do."

"I don't have a boyfreind." The Yellow Ranger mutters. "Not like it's any of your buisness, anyway. Get out of my room!" She stands up, ready to fight.

I am so hot for you right now, sweetie.

"Why should I?" One eyebrow. I know I look dangerous. I feel dangerous.

She hesitates.

"You want me here, don't you?" I ask softly. "Shh. I won't hurt you, pet." I couldn't live with myself if I did, I think. "Don't worry."

"Like you scare me."

I roll my eyes. "Please. I terrify you."

She shrugs, sitting on the bed and pulling the covers around her. "What are you doing here, Victoria?"

"Tori. My name's Tori." I shrug. "And let's leave that a surprise."

I turn to go. This was stupid.

"I'm Kira."

I pause.

Kira.

I turn and smile. "See you soon, Kira."

Then I run.


	2. What the heck?

A\N: Okay, guys, I'm a straight girl trying to write femslash. Since I've never even gone on a date, this is tricky. While I do appreciate the challenge, I'm clueless! Let me know if you want something here (although, on principal, I will not do a full-out sex scene).

* * *

KIRA

I am soooo tired.

I'm the kind of tired where all you can do is stare at the wall and pretend you're awake. As in, my eyes hurt.

Why?

Because I stayed up half the night wondering where Tori went. And why the hell she was in my room to begin with.

School isn't fun, either. My mind wanders...and keeps wandering back to Tori.

Please tell me that the kiss was my imagination. Because I liked it. And if I'm lesbian, my parents are gonna kill me.

I dunno. Guys still look hot. Maybe I'm bi or something. Or maybe it's that experimentation thing my parents always hint at whenever they try to give me 'The Talk'. (And if you think getting 'The Talk' all in one dose is bad, try having parents attempt and fail about a hundred times.)

Anyway. Tired.

Need sleep.

Conner sets an energy drink in front of me, and I pull the top off, drinking it like water. Tastes nasty, but hey, I'll wake up in a minute.

"Wow. You actually drank that."

I glance up. "Something in it I should know about?" Say, toilet water? Eww, lovely thought, brain. I'm tired already, so can we skip the gross?

"Nah, just some B vitamins, sugar, caffine...all the good stuff of life." Blake plops down across from me. Blake? Thought it was Conner. Jeeze, I need sleep. Wonder if I can get a homework extension from Dr. O due to exhaustion. "No sleep?"

I groan, letting my head fall to my hands. Why is it you only get the nice, head-hight desktops at school, where you can't sleep? "Don't start. What's the big plan today?"

"Waiting."

"Again." I sigh. "Wake me up when they attack."

"Tori'd love to."

My head jerks up. "What?" I ask, trying to sound calmer than I am.

Blake smirks. "She's lesbian. She just went out with me to make her parents feel better. And she was totally checking you out."

I groan. Like I needed to know that, Blake..."Great. Just what I _don't_ need."

Blake laughs. "Sorry. Had to drop that on you."

"She's not checking me out?" I say hopefully.

"She stared at your butt for about five minutes." Conner--the _real_ Conner--says, walking in.

Damnit.

I sigh. "Whatever. I'm gonna go punch something now."

"Hey, you don't want her, I'll take her." Conner offers. "Hot evil ninja chick?"

"Who's _lesbian_?" Blake adds, almost laughing already.

As I slam the basement door, I hear Conner saying, faintly, "Oh. Yeah."

* * *

TORI

What the hell am I doing?

God, it's not like I _need_ to be in her room or anything. And I don't need her.

_That's it, Tor. Keep lying to yourself._

Kira mutters, "Can you go away? I wanna sleep."

I smirk cruelly. "Sorry, sweetheart. Not leaving."

Kira chucks something at me. A stuffed animal. "Go. Away."

"Nope."

"I'm tired. Leave me alone."

I go sit on the edge of her bed. "Nah. I'm up anyway. Why shouldn't you be?"

The punch almost lands. I roll my eyes. Great. I pick the girl with the temper.

"Look," Kira says, sitting up and looking really pissed, "I'm tired, I'm cranky, and the _last_ thing I need is to have to worry about this whole thing again. Especially since I'm straight."

I laugh. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

The pillow hits my head, and I wince. Ow. I pull the pillow away. "What d'you have in here, a brick?"

The next pillow hits me on the head too, and I yank them both away, tossing them to the other side of the room. "No more pillows for you." I tell her.

Kira flops down onto her bed, hiding under her covers. "Just shut up and let me sleep, for God's sake."

I smirk. "You don't really want to sleep, do you, Kira?" I ask softly. "You want to kiss me."

That time, the punch actually connects. I jump up, and we start sparring. It actually feels like sparring this time. Simple. Rythmic.

I end up on top of Kira. I smirk. "Always on top, hunh?"

Kira flips me over, then grins down at me.

And then we kiss.


	3. Dealing

A\N: Well, looks like I'm not doing too bad...again, let me know if I'm doing something weird, since I'm not only clueless, I'm energy-drinkless. Trust me: bad combo.

* * *

KIRA

I. Am. Stupid.

The words pound into my brain as I slouch around the Lair.

I am so freaking stupid! What was I _thinking_ last night? I mean, ignoring Tori is one thing. But _kissing_ her?

What was I _thinking_?

Well, one thing's for sure. I'm as bi as a two-faced coin. And I feel really stupid and...kinda guilty.

Did I do something wrong? Can I just switch off these feelings? I mean...I like-like Tori. Could I stop liking her?

I shut my eyes. Maybe if I meditate...

And don't think about how long Tori and I made out for...

I sigh, opening my eyes. I liked her kisses. I liked how we played around, flirting dangerously with each other.

And I hate how I like her. I shouldn't. My parents are going to freak out. I mean, freak out to the point where they might kick me out or something.

I strum my guitar, trying to find a song. There aren't any. How do you sing about something you're not supposed to feel, and you don't want to feel in the first place?

I twist the dial of the radio. Rihanna. Please Don't Stop The Music. I sigh. A bad girl would like that kind of music.

I'm not bad. I'm creepy sometimes, but...but that's just a phase, right?

I'm not bad. I'm not evil.

I'm not like Tori.

And I'm not in love with her either.

Please, God.

Don't let me be in love with Tori.

* * *

TORI

"Crying, love?"

Kira looks up at me. Her eyes are red, very faintly, as if she cried herself to sleep.

I know what that's like.

She punches at me. I catch her wrist, stroking it. "Don't get tired of that, sweetie? I can win." I tell her, purring. "But I might let you win a few times...if you're good."

She yanks her hand angrily away, snarling, "Go. To. Hell."

I blink. Well, _that_ was unexpected...

"What happened, beautiful?" I ask gently. "Why were you crying?" If it's some boy I'll go beat the shit out of him for touching what's mine. Of course, that leaves the problem of when I started caring...

"My parents are gonna kill me if they find you here."

I smile wryly. Oh. That.

"They think you're straight?" I ask. "Christian, uptight?"

"Kinda." Kira admits. "Why d'you care? You just want sex. You told me that."

I shrug. "Don't know. Maybe I like more than your body."

Kira laughs bitterly.

I grin. "Yeah. Saw right through it?"

She rolls her eyes. "Please. You're evil."

I smile cruelly. "Of course. And I'm just going to break your heart. But you enjoy it, admit it."

Kira sighs. "Go away. If I'm gonna ruin my life, it shouldn't be for you."

"For me?" I lick her neck slowly, enjoying her shudder of pleasure. "Kira. You're breaking the rules. Isn't it fun? It doesn't have to mean anything."

Kira kisses me, longingly. I kiss her back, thoroughly enjoying it.

Then I realize I'm falling for her.

Well, damn. Guess it makes killing her hard. This'll take some thought...

"Kir, baby." I whisper, stroking her hair. I can be a little nice to her. "You're bi. They can live with it. Or I'll kick their butts."

Kira blinks. "I thought you didn't like me."

"Doesn't mean I can't take care of my girl." I tell her. "Don't worry. I had to deal with it too."

"You don't deal with stuff. You smash it."

"I used to deal. And when the dust settles, there's worse things than loving other women." I kiss her again. "And you, beautiful, are a woman who shouldn't worry about others. Because you're worth more."

Kira laughs softly. "Guess I'm worth more than you, then."

"Mmm...no one better than me, angel." I tell her. "Want to find out?"

"Sure. Go away."

I groan playfully.

I like my girlfreind.


	4. Captured

A\N: Well, I've reached a new standard. My brothers actually like this fic. So does everyone else! Although I think everyone else likes it for a different reason...

* * *

KIRA

I am so hot for Tori right now.

God, brain, wrong timing!

I block Tori's punch, and she yanks my arm behind me, purring into my neck, "Scared, pretty? Want a kiss?"

I growl, "Wrong timing, Tor," and flip her over my shoulder.

Tori leaps up, sending a flurry of punches my way. I block all of them, but the final one is a feint. Tori knocks me onto my back, laughing.

I'm demorphed. Again. How can she be so strong? She's my size and hight...

I ptera-scream, and she flies back, her morph flying away. She calls water to her from the river.

I scream at the water, trying to knock it away from me.

We're pushed apart, rushing at each other instantly. I land a blow on Tori's stomach, and she laughs. "Wrong time, hunh?" She asks. "What, don't want your mommy to know you're bi?"

I really regret telling her that. I punch at her again, and she twists my arm up behind me. "Mmm." She says, kissing the hollow of my shoulder.

"Get off me." I grunt, shoving her away. She laughs.

"You're trying to kill me." She points out. "Shouldn't we spend some time together before that happens?"

"I'm not trying to kill you. I'm trying to help you." I tell her.

She laughs, then kicks my ribcage. I collapse, the air rushing from my lungs. That hurts like hell. She _definitly_ broke something.

"Tori..." I start.

She crouches, tugging my face up in her fingers. "Shh, love." She murmers. "Come on. I'll show you the dark side."

I have a really, really bad feeling right now.

* * *

TORI

She's safe.

The shreds of good still in me rejoice at that, the fact that I won't kill my love. I smirk. I don't need to kill her. Just torture her.

She's already upset. I kneel next to her, kissing her cheek. I miss because she turns her face. "What is it, love?"

"Tori, why'd you do this?" Kira asks softly.

I shrug. "I love you. And I don't want you killed."

"I thought I was gonna kill you."

I laugh. "Sweetie, you couldn't kill a fly. I just needed to get you down without hurting you too much."

She curls up, looking unconvinced.

"Missing your freinds?" I ask, whispering in her ear. "Don't worry. I'm here, love. I'll be enough for you."

Kira shuts her eyes. "Tori, please. Don't do this."

I reach out and hold her. No matter what I tell myself, she comes first. She'll always come first.

Kira accepts the hug, kissing my neck and whispering that this is wrong. I smile. "Bad. Not evil."

"Hunh?"

"Bad is when we make love because it's fun. Evil is when I kill your freinds." I tell her. "And we're just bad. Not evil...at least, here."

Kira sighs, walking over to the bed. I wonder if she just collapsed against the wall when she realized only I can come in here. "Tori, I shouldn't even be in love with you."

"Neither should I."

Kira looks up at me. "You are?" I can hear the tears in that angelic voice.

I nod, smiling wryly. "Guess you rubbed off on me, Beautiful. I'm totally in love with you." I walk over to her and kiss her again, this time passionatly. "Don't worry about anything, sweetheart. I'll take care of you."

Kira murmers against my lips, "Tor...we really shouldn't."

I smile. "We're in a big room with a bed and nothing else to do. Making out sounds like a good idea, don't you think?"

Kira kisses me back. "Yeah." She says. "It kinda does."


	5. Love

A\N: This is probably gonna be either the last or second-to-last chapter. Any comments? HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON ALREADY!!

* * *

KIRA

I hate this room.

I've done about ten different katas, moped, and tried beating the shit out of the walls.

I'm still bored.

I can't get out--the door is either invisible or Tori uses some kind of ninja magic to get in here. I really don't remember how I got in here. I was half-out.

I sigh, flopping onto the bed in frusteration.

I. Am. So. Freaking. Bored.

I give up and meditate. Dr. O's always harping about it, and I don't exactly have anything else to do...

I let my thoughts wander. Energy is pulsing through my body. Great. Just the time for my stupid hormones to kick in. I hope it's messing with Tor, too. She and I were curled up tight enough last night so my hormones might've spread to her...

I wonder what Conner's doing? Something energetic. Lucky...probably practicing for soccer. He really hates doing different stuff sometimes.

I wonder if they know I'm gone?

Are they going to come for me? Not that I mind making out with Tori, but this place...

It's creeping me out.

I look around. The blue room suddenly takes on a new dimension. And yeah, I noticed it before...and I noticed the weird little flicker on one wall...

Okay. So I didn't. I was half-out. Sue me.

I crouch next to it, looking around. It's not exactly solid, just...energy. Like a force field. I guess it lets Tori in, but no one else. Maybe she has some kind of remote.

I start tearing the room apart. Maybe if she has a remote, she has something else here. Some other tech. Or a power cord would be nice--I know how to unplug things. Like Ethan's computer when he's geeking.

Then I see the little button.

Well, if it blows me up, at least I'm doing something interesting.

* * *

TORI

Shit.

I charge through the ship, Ninja Streaking and bouncing off of walls. What were you _thinking_, Kira? You could get killed!

Or get me killed...

I stop just behind Kira. She's being careful, at least.

I wrap her in my arms, then say quietly, "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"Let me go, Tor. Please." What's in her voice? Pain, yes...but something softer, sadder, stronger.

I feel a sudden pang.

Why can't I understand what she feels?

"C'mon, love. Let's go discuss exactly why wandering around an evil space ninja's ship is a bad idea. Somewhere no one'll kill you." Worry about feelings later. Save Kira now.

Why do I want to save her so much?

"Tori, I don't belong here."

"Not this again." I sigh. "Can we just talk somewhere else? For God's sake, Kir, you're gonna get yourself killed."

Kira turns, looking at me. "No. I'm going to go back to my teammates and pretend I'm not in love with you. Because if I let you keep doing this, Tori, it'll kill us both. But I might just save our lives."

"If not our souls." I kiss her gently. "Kira, it's not safe here. I just want to protect you."

"And I'm not a toy."

The words surprise me. Little Kira has fire in her. "Tori, I love you. But you're going to kill us."

I sigh, resting my head on top of hers. "Kira, please..."

Kira pulls away. "Look at yourself!" Her tone is so harsh. It...it hurts. Hurts like hell, for her to not like me.

"What's wrong with me, love?" I ask. "Tell me. Just what is wrong with me?" I'm lesbian. I'm not a good daughter. I hear my parent's words in Kira's.

_I hate them_.

"You're trying to kill the world, to start."

I blink. "So? They hate us, love. They'll always hate us, until we win respect."

Kira shakes her head. "No, Tori. Want to know what'll happen? You'll win. But then they'll rise up and free themselves, just like every other damned war Earth has had! You can't win like that. You just turn into them." Kira steps tword me. "And you know that. If you didn't, I wouldn't love you. But you know it."

"Maybe I don't want to." I tell her. I'm crying. Why am I crying? I hate them. They hurt me. "Maybe I like being evil, ever think of that?"

"You like being evil?" Kira asks, spreading her arms. "Then hurt me, Tori. Watch me die. Because I am the person you're fighting. I'm human. If you like being evil so much, kill me."

I draw a sphere of water. "Fine, love." I growl. "Traitor."

The water slices into Kira's side, and she lets out a muffled cry. I smirk. Watching her in pain is so fun...

I draw back to strike her again, and she looks at me, straight into my eyes.

I...

What's _wrong_ with me?

Why can't I hurt her?

Why do I love her?

I feel something dark leave me and blink.

What just...oh, my god. Oh my god.

"Kira?" I walk to her. "Oh, god...oh, god...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Kira kisses me passionatly. "Come on." She whispers. "Let's go, Tor."

I nod, smiling.

Time to go home.


	6. Epilouge

A\N: Guys, I know no news is good news, but seriously, a little more input? It makes the author happy!

* * *

KIRA

A date.

I feel really, really nervous. I mean...

Okay. Part of it _is_ that Tori, when I met her, didn't ask, she just took. She definitly wouldn't have asked me on a date.

But part of it is that I've never dated a girl before.

Dating guys is kind of awkward. I mean, most guys can't get past the bi thing. So I don't know what to expect.

With Tor, though, how could I?

"Ready yet, pretty girl?" Tori teases as I climb in her van. She claims she got it so she could tote around her 'boys'. I tease her that she just wants girls in here.

"I _think_ I have enough makeup on..." I say seriously, then pause. "Do I?"

"Kir?"

"Yeah?"

"Forget the makeup."

I snort.

You know...this might be kinda fun.

* * *

TORI

I thought the girl would never be ready. I swear, how much does she think I care about makeup? Girl could wear a sack cloth and rub dirt on her face and I wouldn't care.

I love her.

I watch her out of the corner of my eye. Her parents blew the roof when they found out she wanted to date another girl. I feel really, really sorry for poor Kir. I mean, her parents are Christian and everything.

Suddenly Kira leans over and kisses me.

I kiss her back. She's really, really fun to kiss. Especially when she's being a flirt.

"You two mind?" Someone asks.

We glance behind us.

"Blake?" I ask in my best 'sweet' tone.

"Yeah?"

"Date. Mine. You. One doesn't fit."

"But we hadda see the movie!" Conner says, grinning.

I glance over at Kira.

"Popcorn."

"Water."

"Duh."

I think I like this ending.

Especially since the boys are covered in soggy popcorn.


End file.
